


雨中的来客

by Axel007



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: “……是你吗？”这是一个不确定的疑问句，可仍然足够强大到摧毁他饲主（兄弟）的心理防线。他的目光开始改变，最初涌动的恨意被一阵平静抚平，取而代之的是怅然若失的惆怅与不可忽视的畏惧。或许他自己没有注意到但是来客，就像飞蛾扑火般，迅速伸手握紧他的手腕。他好奇自己此刻在自己的兄弟眼里是什么模样。他坚定地望着他，不明白为什么经历这么多事情以后他还会怀疑他对他兄弟的爱，这种爱与崇拜等到时间把他变成尘土才会停止。当他握紧他的手腕，他找到他为什么会在这里的原因，他失去了记忆也不会忘记的东西，他把最重要的握在手心里，而他不会松手，无论那背后的代价是什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大写的ooc预警，以及，作者智商堪忧……

1

来客站在连廊上，斜倚着朱红色栏杆。檐角溅落的水珠连成白线，一颗颗砸在青灰的砖角。他竭力睁大眼睛，努力数尽目光尽头层层叠叠的栋梁。每当他的饲主不在时，这里就会安静得如同坟墓。雨声之中，他感觉自己的每一个触觉都被放大了：泥土里充满青草勃勃的清香，让他联系起劲风中不卑不亢的野草；从很远的地方传来婢女刻意压低的笑声，可是尽管禁中威严，过于高耸的朱墙也抵不住人间的烟火。

她们是不被允许和他说话的。所以来客只是怅然地呼出一口沉重的呼吸。这并非他从饲主那里得到的直接命令，然而过去的经验这么告诉他。他再也没见过上一次他冲着微笑的侍女。事实上，他再也没有机会靠近过任何一个女人。

也许我不适合呆在这儿。来客想。他略微抬头看了一眼灰暗中透着苍白光芒的穹顶，又迅速低下头。他向来不喜欢凝视天空，那只会提醒他永远触及不到的自由。一些零碎的片段在脑海中巡回闪现，转瞬即逝。

一种更古老的记忆在他的皮肤表层浮现。他迟疑着，再度伸手缓慢摩挲过斑驳的栏杆。他嗅到存在于幻觉中的熏香，一股莫名的激动潮水般涌上心头，转瞬消失得无影无踪。来客贪婪地嗅进冰冷的空气，自然没有好闻的椒兰味儿，但在那股激动消失前的片刻，这给了他些许抚慰。

也许……他根本不属于这里。一直以来这个念头都在在心头盘桓。更深刻的东西在呼唤他。像旷野，像山岭。那些零碎如同细砂的记忆是有重量的。他紧紧抓住它们，依靠它们才能着地，在生命的土壤里扎根，而非仅仅做一个“被蓄养”的摆设。

总有亲人吧？总会有熟人吧？总该有人认识我吧？他第无数次努力回想，却无从下手，茫然地面对意识中的空洞。尝试过后徒劳无功的失落仿佛再经历多少次都无法抹去。他的目光又开始惆怅起来。  
他深吸一口气，让所有的记忆在意识的潮流中旋转，浪潮一般回溯。它们的原点仍是一片空阔而狭长的河谷，两岸青山巍峨，鸟鸣阵阵，空气里净是河腥味。他首先是脸朝下，淤泥糊住他的眼睛，但是他还听得见。马蹄声停住了，他的胳膊被架起，泥沙沿着脸颊缓缓流下，仿佛即将凝固的泪水。

他等到泥沙差不多流尽或者半干结在眼睑上后，他对着刺目的光芒睁开眼。一阵刺痛伴随着爆裂的白光在头脑里轰然炸响，巨大的嗡鸣盘桓在耳畔，从左到右，好像一匹烈马在肆意践踏他的思维。  
他听见细微的人声盖过嗡鸣，却无从知晓他们在讨论些什么。等待议论止息，他逐渐适应了眼前的光线，一只手试探似的抹去黏在他脸上被小雨冲刷的泥浆。他看清那个人身着长袍，长发挽起，戴着高帽，面带惊讶。

“他很美丽，不像凡人，”他说，“也许——也许这是陛下要找的东西。”

“像个妖怪。”另一个声音在他右前方响起，“这里曾有过毒蛇变成人形诱惑平民的传言。”

其余的人都静默了。来客眼巴巴地看着他们，意识到那些评论是冲着自己。他逐渐感到四肢开始回到自己身边，于是尝试着用小腿支撑着自己站起。他环顾四周，疑惑地发现他们的样子一模一样。一种全身披满鳞片的生物闯入脑海，白森森的獠牙闪烁着寒光。他的记忆告诉他那是蛇。

自己没有蛇的鳞片与长尾，为什么会遭到无端的指控？

“这里没有其他东西了，”一个较为年长的发话，“巫师也没有说不是个人，而陛下还在等我们回去交差。”

他的话得到了大家的一致认可。他们很快迅速而有效率地行动起来，把他塞进马车。他没有挣扎，没有感到害怕，更多的是迷茫。他张开嘴询问：“去哪儿？”

没有人回答。阴雨天里光线不那么强烈的地方让他疼痛流泪的眼睛舒适许多。他握住灰蒙蒙的头发， 把凝固的黄泥从打结的发丝里拽下。直到这时他才发觉自己赤身裸体，像个刚降生的婴儿。

连思维也像。

他发现自己什么也记不起来。

来客从那段不甚美妙的记忆里挣脱。为了舒缓自己他将身体的重心移到另一只脚上。然而，就在这时，他得到了第一块完整的碎片。它突如其来地掉落，带来幻觉。黑色的、柔顺的发丝穿过指尖最末梢的神经，温和而私密的气息吹拂过眼角。幻觉在低语一个无法言说的秘密。来客情不自禁握紧手指，感受到冷风穿过手掌而变得纤细脆弱。

“……”他嘶哑着，想说些什么，却止于愕然。幻觉消失了，但心中涌动的喜悦大于失望。至少过去的尝试不是徒劳，他得到了一个符号，而那个符号可以证明他不是凭空出现的。他有在人间的过去，至少在死亡之前鲜活地处在同一片大地上。

这是一个好迹象。他松了口气，忧愁地露出几个月来第一个笑容。我不是一个废物。我会想起来的。

但是，连他告诉自己的话都那么不自信。像被撕裂的绢帛，扑拉扑拉地漏风。

细碎的脚步声透过层层雨幕传来，这至少代表着不是一个人。他转过身，毫不意外地看见自己的饲主被簇拥在正中间，单手轻阖在胸前，沉稳而阴郁地走来。

他走路的样子好像看不见周围还有其他人一样。来客想。如果是自己，一定会总是担心踩到他们的衣摆或者脚。他们在他眼中过于微不足道，连一瞥的功夫都不值得。

可是在他心里，什么是重要的？每天呈上的公文？如果来客有他一样完整的记忆，他会把这称为“重要”，才不去管什么天下大事。

饲主步伐极快，径自走到他面前。来客打了个寒颤，无需抬头也察觉得到一道锐利的目光落在自己脸上。他屈膝行礼，不敢抬头。

“陛下。”

他被凝视了许久，久到来客即将以为他会为自己擅自跑到走廊上而动怒。他小心翼翼地偷偷抬起目光，迅速瞥了一眼他的脸。很奇怪，他的目光好像透过了来客，一直飘到很远的地方。

不知怎地，来客觉得他在看着自己的过去。否则为什么他的眉宇之间流露着丝丝眷顾的恍惚？

他的监护人刷地低垂下眼帘，撞上他的眼睛。来客吓了一跳，却像被磁石吸引住了般移不开目光。对方脸上没有任何情绪，甚至没有凶恶，但他仍旧害怕。为什么要害怕？他又不会伤害他不是吗？

他从饲主的眼里捕捉到一缕淡漠的忧郁。过了许久，打量够而产生一丝厌倦，他终于挪开目光，再也没有说过一句话，默然朝宫殿的方向走去。来客迟疑了一会儿，仍是加紧脚步跟在他身后。

只要自己待在监护人的目光范围之内，他就不会多费神去在乎自己在干什么。来客猜测，他之所以将自己看护地那么紧并非是自己“重要”，而是巫师模棱两可的卜卦。除却那些零碎，他的记忆开始于平缓而澎湃的河水，水流舔吻着他赤裸的脚趾，一片淤泥的腥味里他被提起，塞上马车，果断地被带到了这座屹立了两百年的宫阙。巫师只能从龟甲与星象中解读出他的监护人必须在那一天的樊川河畔找到某样东西。那片地域上除了来客什么都没有。

这是他为什么会在这里以及必须和皇帝绑在一起的原因。因为一个帝王做了一个无聊的梦。但是，如果不是那个无聊的梦，也许天黑以后山上跑下来的野兽便会把来客吃掉。

来客看着自己监护人的背影，努力说服自己应该心存感激。他已经坐下了，随行的侍者替他打开束好的竹简，单调的磨墨声一截截传来。

就像对待他的侍从一样，他没有看来看一眼。

来客钻进一个最不起眼的角落，乖乖坐下。这只是意味着他漫长又无聊的日子由在风中度过变成到在屋子里度过。只要在监护人面前不那么引人注目，他就不必被迫忍受他咄咄逼人的注视，还有让他难受的问题。

是谁派你来的？你是谁？为什么你会出现在那里？你还记得什么？

这些问句就像刀子切割喉咙，他宁愿死去也不愿意面对这些无法解答的问题。他首先感到自己的渺小无助而哽咽出声，接着他将被迫听见监护人无奈的叹息。

他觉得自己就是个傻子，总是让人失望。他开始庆幸记忆中的人不在身边。

来客闭上眼睛，为了逃避悲伤的过往而努力回想闪现的记忆里柔软的发梢与近在咫尺的呼吸。一股温暖的风吹拂起来，慰藉了身上的寒冷。直到此时他才感到屋外的风多么强烈。但很快他又遗忘了。那个在他记忆之中闪现的人对他一定很重要，而他如此鲜活，温暖，和他如今可以接触到的不一样。他是一个存在他过去的符号，一个吸引他的中心，就像旋涡一样，让他在芸芸众生之中定位自己。  
不，只有找到他才能重新找到自己的位置。他会告诉他过去的一切，他为什么会失去记忆，为什么会被困在这个狭小的缝隙里进退两难。

在那个闪现之中，他们很亲密，让来客觉得自己是被在乎而有用的。他觉得自己手里握着一柄铁器，银光闪烁，让他觉得有力量而强大，足以保护自己在乎的人。他感到自己挺直脊梁大步流星，没有被拘束或者囚禁。

他不总是一个囚徒，对吧？

他偷偷看了一眼青铜灯座下的人影。皇帝把他变成了一个囚徒，他不会允许自己就这么走出去寻找一个不真实的虚影。他把他打上了自己的烙印，变成自己的私有财产。那股热情瞬间凉了。来客害怕来自饲主的惩罚。他是天下共主，手握生杀大权，来客当然应该害怕。

但是，没有人是属于他人的却不属于自己的。

来客深深吸入一口气。他会找到办法离开这里的，在外面——更为广阔的地方还有人在等他。他必须找到他。

 

   
他一定是在梦里，因为他面前的人只可能在梦里出现。他那么美好，嘴角微微弯曲的线条不知怎得让人心安，隐没在黑暗中的眉骨下偶尔闪过一道鲜活的高光。他宽大的衣摆上传来椒兰的熏味，衣袍袖口花纹的风格与他在黄河边见过的相似，却更加高贵，金丝在黑底的织物上跳动，宛如腾飞的龙。

如果这里有一个君主，那么他就是。

来客不敢奢求多看他一眼，他一定高高在上，比皇帝还要尊贵。他躲闪着，遮遮掩掩，可那个人的目光怜惜而澄澈，渐渐拂去他闪避的念头。在他面前，来客能够找到一点没有被摧毁的尊严。他大胆地凝视着他，在胸中揣度预言，最后开口时却仍结巴了一下。

你——告诉我你是谁。我才能找到你。

这很重要吗？

来客愣了一下。他怀疑那是个讽刺，但他君王的目光变得湿润，好似下过雨升腾起雾气的绿洲。

于是他鼓起勇气，犹豫地说出真实的想法。

是的，这很重要。他顿首，充满信赖，又摇摇头，压低声音跟上一句。至少，对我很重要。

他有些腼腆地重新望向他，他的君王陷入沉默，红而薄的唇抿成一条尖锐的线。他看上去开始难过，来客宁愿自己被刀割伤也不愿意看见他皱眉。于是，他急忙伸出手，握紧他的袖口，笨拙地想要消弭过错。

我很抱歉。

没什么可抱歉的。他在阴影之下闭上双眼。这是你的梦，只有你才能想起来。

锥心的痛感漫过意识的表层。来客什么都不记得，他忘记了对他而言最重要的人。

我需要、要怎样？

你会的，只是需要时间。

在这里我最不缺的就是时间。他几乎脱口而出，又强忍着苦痛咽下口。他不想让人听了这话而难过。黑暗中他感到一双手捧住他的脸颊，他顺从地抬起头，把自己的额头贴上他的。他抚平他的悲伤就像春风抚平湖面的皱纹，来客伸出手，轻轻扣住他的手腕。

我会找到你，我发誓。

他没有回答，但是来客知道他明白。就像他永远不会放弃来客一样，来客也不会放弃他。只是一想到他们还要在他彻底回想起来之前分别那么久，一股锥心的疼痛便会在每一条血管里蔓延。

更重要的是，他为什么会忘记？他如此重要，像屹立的山脉，沉甸甸地压在胸口。

来客又回到现实，双腿已经麻木了。醒来的片刻他还在漫无目的地睁大双眼寻找梦里的影子。朱红的窗棂，幽黑的地砖……当视线触及饲主挺拔的侧影时他陡然清醒，一阵惘然苦涩地回荡在嘴角。  
他开始感到寒冷，但是没有什么比得上心底攀上的丝丝寒意。梦里的温暖不能给他现实的抚慰。来客谨慎地挪动自己的膝盖，他试着尽可能不引人注意地蜷缩起来，躲避无孔不入的寒流。他偷偷凝视着皇帝，暗自猜测如果他告诉他自己的梦，他是否会帮助自己。

他的饲主突然回过头，来客下了一跳，屏住呼吸停止细小的动作，但这足以引起帝王的注意。他放下笔，松开挽着袖腕的左手，迈着从容的步子走到他面前。来客僵直地朝后倾斜，努力拉开他们之间的距离。

他说：“你在这里干什么？”

来客松了一口气，这通常而言意味着只要他赶紧消失就不会有大麻烦。他强行命令自己不受控制的腿爬起来，弯腰毕恭毕敬地行了一礼，缩起肩膀快步朝门口走去。他仍能感到饲主疑惑的目光在他背后灼烧，情不自禁地加快脚步，却被一声声音不大的“站住”钉死在原地。

屈辱感击打着他残存的自尊。他含着眼泪，缓缓转过身，紧咬下唇仰望着他的监护人。

这不公平。他在心底呐喊。

饲主走到他面前，那双素来波澜不兴的深邃眸子里荡漾着清波，甚至，一丝困惑。一股冲动蹿上来客的鼻尖，他屏住呼吸努力不让自己软弱地流泪。我不是你的玩物，还有人在等我！一个他熟悉的声音在他心底大喊。热血冲上来客的太阳穴，然后，他切实地听见皇帝近在咫尺的叹息。

就像疾风吹过平原卷起雪花，恼怒消退，他的眼眸逐渐澄澈。

出乎意料的是，妥协的是皇帝，他挥手招来侍从，一言不发，指向某件衣物。

侍从为来客披上斗篷，柔软的动物皮毛抵挡了一部分的寒冷。来客注意到他饲主的手腕动了动，好像想要触碰却又收回手。

他颤抖着对上他的眼睛，指尖焦虑地摸索斗篷内侧柔软的皮革，一时间不知是该跪下谢主隆恩还是就这么凝视他。皇帝没有明确的表示，但来客很快感到指尖轻轻触碰脸颊带来的温凉。带着一缕温情，瞬间让他心潮澎湃。时光似乎倒回到梦里的那个时刻。他会来找我，来客微微扭开头想，他——他会来找我。

那双手移开了，黑色湖泊上起伏的波浪也重新隐没。他的监护人一言不发，转身失去兴趣般大步拉开他们之间的距离。

尽管知道他看不见，来客还是行了一礼才退出宫殿。确信自己消失他的视线范围内后，来客亦步亦趋，逃似的远离这里。穿堂风拍在脸上，但他不在乎。自由的风翻山越岭而来，他可以暂且欺骗自己也如它们一样自由。他想要逃离一切，发泄满腔酸楚与委屈。

不然他会闷死在这里。

他不能靠皇帝的施舍苟活。他是有血有肉，会疼痛会期待的人，他的——他是他的什么人来者？——有人在等他。

他逐渐奔跑起来，不在乎目的地在哪儿。反正这里这么大，他从来没搞清过方位。脚下的步伐清脆有力，暗示似的提醒他还年轻，还是鲜活的。他惊起一只停在走廊上歇脚的鹩哥，听着它的鸣叫而奔跑起来。他通过脸颊上肌肉的酸痛而了解到自己在无声地翘起嘴角，直到气气喘吁吁在停下奔跑的步伐。

但他仍在朝前走，他从未走到这么远的地方，来客甚至不知道自己是否能找到回去的路。如果他回不去，皇帝会很生气的。不过此刻他管不了这么多，他必须向前走。他闭上眼睛昂起头，凭触觉在黑暗中摩挲。

如果他能把自己弄丢，这意味着不会被别人找到。来客宁愿花比来时多一倍的时间找到回去的路也不情愿待在阴暗的角落里，等待饲主寥寥的命令，而那时他在这里能够得到的唯一交流。

在经过了不知道多少个转角后，来客惊愕地才察觉栏杆在手心里流失了。啊！一个不属于他的硬朗的声音在他脑海中呼叫。他踉跄一步，重新睁开眼，稳住身形。雨丝侵染大地，在脚下坑洼的石阶上形成积水。他面前的是一座毫无生气的宫殿，宫前的空地上长满杂草，曾经的雕梁画栋上水渍与灰尘遍布。

来客应该感到害怕。空置许久的屋子不是什么好屋子。但他没有。相反，他松开扶着连廊的手，好奇地打量它。

匾额上的字迹被雨水浸润模糊不堪，他没有费心去看。在被遗弃以前它是一座普通的宫殿，檐角挂着铜制风铃，随风叮当作响。但它有诡异之处：这座宫殿太空白，来客甚至找不出一点生活的气息，就像有人生生将这里发生过的事挖出，抹去，希望那些事从未发生。

来客不害怕，相反，加速的心跳告诉他他在兴奋。来客拨开杂草，找到湮没在狼尾草与一种紫色小花中的道路，笔直地朝那里走去。

被忽略的宫殿配上一个被忽视的人。他有预感，自己会喜欢这里的。

宫门理所应当透着一股湿气，来客轻轻加重力道，厚重的木门沙哑地发出一声嘶鸣。他赶忙停下，生怕被过路的什么人发现。凛冽的风穿过虫眼，檐角的风铃叮当作响。  
没有人，甚至，连一只鸟都没有。

来客再次鼓起劲，这一次落满浮灰的门被推开一条窄缝。昏暗的光线照亮前方一块切割整齐的黑色大理石。来客深吸一口气，侧过身走进这里。起初这里和他想的一样死寂，灰尘漫飞。这里与皇帝的寝宫布置相近，规模却小了许多。六道承重柱后摆放着几案与竹席。一道宽广的屏风将正厅与内室隔开，两侧开出幽深的楼梯直通更高一层。

等到眼睛逐渐适应这里的环境，物品模糊的轮廓开始清晰，来客更细致地环顾。他是这里的闯入者，一个客人。与皇帝的寝室不同的是，桌几上摆放的不是笔墨，而是静置在青铜骨架上的长剑。来客放轻脚步朝桌几走去，架子青迹斑斑，在黯淡的金属上疏密有间，但剑鞘还是完整的，菱形花纹上的白光透过尘土反射铁器犀利的锋芒，好似无数只开合的眼睛，沉默地凝视来者。

它突兀地出现在这里，像一件多年前就蓄谋已久的礼物。

来客伸出手，雨声在身后陡然加重，沙沙连成一片。寒风钻进肩上雍容的狐裘，带来一股遥远的错觉。他没有犹豫，在电光火石的一刹甚至都没有想过皇帝会怎样惩罚他。等到来客回过神，他已经手握长剑，看着削铁如泥的寒光在手间流水般滑动。

——皮毛与热血的气息在身边翻飞，肩上铠甲的甲片相互撞击，发出沉闷的钝响。

它像想象之中那样闪烁着白银般的光泽。来客用食指与中指架住它的中端，然后将它上抛。从指间传来的厚重感他朦胧地能够判断这把剑平衡性十足。它转动时腐朽的暗红色缨带无声扭动，黑色大理石地面倒映灰暗的光泽。来客紧盯剑柄，在它落下的一刹那伸出右臂。剑柄平稳穿过，他轻而易举地接住了它。

但是——来客惊讶地睁大眼睛凝视手里的剑。他一直是个失败者，现在成功地做好了一件事，这是否证实了他曾经的某段已经遗忘的经历？也许他以前长期使用过类似的器具，所以在遗忘了如此多的事情后，还本能地保留了关于此的印象。

他让拇指缓慢摩擦过不光滑的剑柄，繁琐的花纹不止为了装饰。最初的印象没有那么刺人了，他不反感“过去擅长用剑”的推测，但他肯定，他曾经拥有的不会是这把剑。它太美好而来客配不上。它出现在皇帝的宫殿，无论出于什么理由导致这把剑被锁在一座旧楼，它都属于皇帝。

皇帝。

来客的睫毛陡然一颤。过去的时间里他几乎忘了自己是不被允许走到这么远的地方的，何况他还擅自碰了不该碰的东西。来客低头检查长剑，剑鞘上厚厚的浮灰被他的手掌撕开一条大口，几道斑驳的浅色条纹嘲笑般裂开嘴唇。

清幽的鼓声从很渺远的地方传来，隔着雨幕越发渺远不真切。来客向来喜欢这种绵长的音律：如同仙境飘来的乐曲，勾起一段感伤的回忆。现在他却没时间欣赏，暮鼓晨钟，时辰已到。他必须迅速找到回去的路。来客难以想象他的饲主发起火会多可怕：上一次他发火，他割去了一个人的鼻子。尽管那冲天怒火不是冲着来客，仅是站在一旁目睹已经让他不想领教。

——但是他在向来客证明些什么。不是你想象中的那样……阴暗……愤怒……

他阖起剑，双手捧着将它重新架好。虽然不属于来客，但美器值得被尊重。做完这一切后他冲出殿门，用力将门盖好。古旧的木门发出嘎啦的巨响，还是没有人过来看一眼。来客重新跑回迷宫般的连廊时，他想，这里真的很偏僻，到现在一个人都没有经过。

在皇帝发现他擅自动他的东西前，如果运气好，灰尘会覆盖过他的手印。

来客奋力奔跑起来。

 

 

他还是迟了，在他精疲力竭又迷失了方向，颓然倚着栏杆猜想他的饲主即将怎样惩罚他时，两个穿黄衫的宫人找到了他，一路提着他的胳膊把他带回这座建筑群里最恢弘的宫殿前。被松开后来客感到被抓握的地方腾起一阵酥麻，因为被捏得太重的缘故。来客陡然有了两个想法。

他们找了自己很久，才会这样急着赶回去。

既然他们找了很久，皇帝一定不会满意。

他张皇地抬头，一眼看着逐渐朝自己靠近的男人，冰冷的脸上薄唇抿地比平时更紧。来客急忙垂下眼眸。

期望他不会太生气……他不想自己的身体遭到永久性伤害。

一道阴影投射在来客眼前，接着是一股若有若无的檀香。他的饲主勾起食指，轻轻拽下来客身上束在锁骨前的大衣领带，语气中透着明显的不耐烦：“你去哪儿了？”

侍从训练有素地从来客肩膀上脱下皮衣，留下他一人面对不悦的皇帝，瑟瑟发抖。

没关系，你只需要哄好他。脑袋里一个声音坚定地告诉他。

“我……我迷路了。”

吐出第一个音节时来客声音沙哑，喉间干涩。饲主沉默地扫了他一眼，好像在判别他是否在撒谎。

那不是个谎言……至少不全是。

来客将自己的注意力集中在饲主眉间，努力不移开视线。他们从没有如此近距离又张久地观察过彼此（或许只是有而来客不记得了？这种心虚、愧疚的情愫对他而言并不陌生）。来客发现，他的眼角挂着这个年纪的男人都会有的鱼尾纹，可那双眼睛还保持着更年轻时的模样，尽管深邃，却并不浑浊。

“你觉得无聊？”他询问，但看上去又不像一个问句。来客微微睁大自己的眼睛，不知是该回答违心但是好听的假话还是告诉他实话。

来客迟疑着。他不会撒谎，永远学不会欺骗自己。可是在信息的被动接受里活得太久了，他犹豫着，缓缓小幅度地点了下头。

他的饲主显然捕捉到了这个细微的动作。“你会读写吗？”

读写？

来客脑海里浮现出一只毛笔与一只握笔的手，笔的尖端在竹简上划下优美的线条。这是他的饲主经常做的事。他会模仿他的动作，可那些线条……来客不确信他是否记得。

在饲主脸上的不耐烦明显加重时，来客知道自己必须做出回复。他赶忙点点头，饲主阴郁评估的脸色才开始好转。

“我放在这里的书籍，你可以读，”他缓慢开口，最初微微的凶恶已经消失了，取而代之的是一种来客暂时无法理解的柔和，“不过你要记得放回到它们原来的位置，懂吗？”

来客第三次点头，想起身道谢，饲主做了一个动作制止了他。他从书案的最上方拿了一卷书卷，抵到他面前。来客下意识地接过，展开。饲主想要让他读一点东西。

来客深吸一口气，祈祷他的记忆不要像他需要寻找的人一样过于残破。他低下头，苦恼地睁开眼凝视那些古朴庄重的线条。仅仅一瞥，来客也能看出它们流畅、华美，气度非凡。

二月一日，臣斯再拜。受牒之明日，在……

他陡然停住，回过头反复默念先前这个臣子的名字，觉得有些熟悉，然而琢磨起来，它们又与其他记忆一样流散了。在来客手捧竹简皱眉发愣的同时，他的饲主露出一个浅笑。

来客抬头，不明白他在笑什么。他读错了吗？——他认出这些字一点也不费力，好像它们原本就根植在脑海里，只差一把合适的钥匙。

“你以前会在乎的，”皇帝说，来客竟然迟钝地发现他竟然有些腼腆，“你以前没这么……”

他突然意识到来客根本听不懂他在说些什么，正疑惑地看着他。微笑从他嘴角两侧消失，脸颊的轮廓绷得比先前更紧。

你认识我？来客几乎就要脱口询问。他确信“以前”不是他被当做伶官豢养的过去几个月，可饲主的脸色让他望而却步。这种拒人千里之外的脸色传递给他一个信息。

就算他们真的认识，皇帝也不愿意告诉他。

他沉默地抽走他手里的竹简，的目光又移到了别处。一个什么都不记得的傻子，当然不值得他费心。

来客很早就明白这个事实，可是无论多少次想到，他的心仍会感到揪痛。

来客只能翻出那个影子，他紧贴他的额头，像一剂良药抚慰他的痛苦。他的舌根开始收缩，牙关开合。那个影子有一个名字，呼之欲出，顿于喉间。他强大，温暖，可以与太阳比肩。

“你还要站在这里吗？”皇帝冷冷地开口，话语里像是有刀子。来客意识到自己被驱逐了。他脸上发烫，好像还是没有习惯被人吆喝使唤似的。先前在禁地挥舞的那把剑给了他虚幻的力量，在躲回他的小角落前他笔直地走到书架旁，慎重其事地挑选了一卷书籍。来客当然知道饲主正盯着他，他的目光让以为他锋芒在背。

他的大部分精力都被用于维持自己的尊严，他只是摆出了挑选的样子，实际上他看都没看里面的东西一眼。

皇帝没有阻止他。来客安全地回到了自己的地方——穿过前厅，几排器皿与书架。后堂与前厅几乎是对称的，他就睡在皇帝脚下。

来客没有抬一眼去看自己的床——两叠被子拼凑起来的破布而已。他用不着提醒自己是一个奴隶与玩物。尽管孤僻，但来客知道自己的饲主并不残忍。他猜测皇帝在以这种形式为了某个连来客自己都不明白的过错而惩罚他。

来客将竹简放到寝室的几案上，小心翼翼地解开牛筋，展开在桌面（如果弄坏了他可赔不起）。他读了几行，是史官记录的史料，全文很长，有的地方用红笔做了批注。这是正在编写的史书的一部分，关于皇帝。他已经厌倦了信息的闭塞，所以忽略那些红笔做的记号读下去。

至少他可以了解，在来客出现前皇帝都经历了些什么——他也是从孩子逐渐长大的。但是越读来客越不忍卒读。他可以明白为什么自己的监护人——现在来客知道他叫嬴政——总是阴郁而寡言。

悲惨的童年经历——父王早亡——母后与人通奸——兄弟背叛。经历这些的时候皇帝和来客自己差不多大。他情不自禁把自己套进去。如果自己处在皇帝的位置，他会怎么做？他朦朦胧胧感到他离那不甚明朗的真相靠近了一步，却仍旧毫无头绪。

当皇帝还只有十几岁，却要扛起肩上国家的担子。来客想。没有任何史册可以记载得出曾经鲜活的刀光剑影，也没有文字可以记录出他经历过的艰险与苦难。历史不为一个人书写，但那奋力的挣扎——从虚名的君主到实名的帝王，那些成事背后的苦难都是存在的。

至少他很不是一个失败者。来客突然想到。皇帝最后还是一统天下。他像阅读历史，已经知道了结局才再去翻阅开头。

来客轻轻阖上竹简。当这些事发生在远古的夏商时代，他可以把它们当做无关痛痒的故事，可如果这些发生在近在咫尺的人身上，它们又太过沉重。

夏、商……来客得到了一个新的碎片。它们让他联想到湮没的帝国与早已凋零的辉煌。

看来他与皇帝都有各自的病症。皇帝需要遗忘而来客需要记起。

来客出神地回忆起他们第一次见面。他衣不蔽体，忍受着高高在上的审视的目光。透过地上平整的大理石，来客看到自己每走一步都会留下一个肮脏的脚印。

当天他就抛给了他无数个来客无法解答的问题：你是谁？你为什么会出现在那里？你还记得什么？……他能给出的答案都是一样的。

我不知道。我不记得。……到最后只是摇头。

他每回答一个字皇帝眼里莫名的期待就黯淡一分，到最后他几乎能听见滚动在他咽喉含糊不清的呜咽。那是被遗弃的小动物才会发出的声音，用在皇帝身上太不合适了。

皇帝最后还是遏制住了情感，冰冷的脸恢复了一贯的冷漠。他已经能够熟练克制自己的情绪，除却肩膀还在微微颤抖以外，几乎与平日无两样。

来客做的第二件事就是被打发去洗澡。足足换了三桶水来客才把头发里的泥土冲干净。当他换上整洁的衣物，把湿漉漉的头发挽在身后，再度出现在皇帝面前时，已经不在朝堂上而在皇帝的寝宫。尽管这里向来鸦雀无声，但来客仍能感到气氛的微妙。在开头的日子里他不得不发现，一些年长的人在用余光瞥着紧盯自己的脸，而年轻者则不太在乎。

大概是因为他有一副好皮囊……也许皇帝以前爱好男人。

来客不知所措地抬头望向坐在高台之上的帝王，他看上去格外镇静，内心毫无波澜。

他们第一次见面，他就已经让饲主失望了。

日后的每隔几天，他们几乎都会重复这样的对话：你能记起什么吗？不。你还记得什么吗？不。这个你熟悉吗？不。

他过分地追问，来客虽然并不厌烦，但开始害怕了。在皇帝意识到来客开始躲着他后，渐渐地这些对话也不再有。赶在来客有足够的勇气询问他这到底的怎么回事以前，他的饲主把自己封闭起来，不许问不许看。来客被丢进一个深不见底的深渊，除了自己，没有人可以解救他。

这些回忆被一条隐形的长线串联在一起，将事实摊开，推向来客眼前。

他们曾经认识。甚至，来客的名字就陈列在面前的史册上。

来客又细细研究了一番：首先排除掉那些死去的人的名字，然后在剩下的人里面筛选。有家有室、年纪对不上的也被筛去。来客发现剩下没有人可以让自己选择了。

为什么？

也许他们先前从未见过？一切都是来客错误的判断？

那个影子——带来温暖的影子，他太过年轻。他也是个君主，但不会是皇帝。

当来客不在身边，那个影子——来客希望他永远不要遭受不幸的事。

 

 

 

“我在做梦。”来客想，因为他不可能出现在这里。脚下的青草翠绿而浓厚，时而点缀着几丛蓝色或黄色的小花，就像一张大大的毯子，一直铺满整个山崖。

他弯下腰，折了一支狗尾草，漫不经心地用指腹划过不甚饱满的穗芒。他深呼一口气，空气间弥漫着凛冽的湿气，他判断在这山间不远处有一小片湖泊，或者溪流。他沐浴在山阳的余晖当中，橘红的火光跳跃在微风间。被太阳烘烤了一天，按理说应该很热，所以来客想，他在的这个山崖很高。

尽管知道是在做梦，但这感觉太过真实，来客知道他一定去过这里。某个群山之中高耸入云的绝壁、有草丛，不时蹦起的蚱蜢，以及……

来客屏住呼吸，抚摸狗尾草的动作也停下了。他早该想到的，他也会在这里，就像这个触不可及的梦境。

来客扔掉狗尾草，大步向前，却在五步外的地方收敛性子，慢吞吞地靠近断崖的边缘，那个身影所在的地方。他试着抬起头去看清他的脸，但是很快泄气了。从这个角度他最多只能看见微微的侧脸与喉间一条蜿蜒的线条，由于背光，只有光影交接的地方有一道分外明亮的弧度。

“你应该过来，而不是只看着我。”那个身影说。不是一个命令，口吻之中反倒满是揶揄。来客却拔腿上前，小心翼翼将手臂穿过那个影子的腰间，在贴紧他以后才探头朝下望去。

一只孤独的飞鸟在他们下方鸣叫着划过，剪刀般的翅膀割碎了红灰色山棱的一角。那些远山也许并不矮，而它们此刻都在他们脚下，温顺而臣服。黄色的曲折的河流反射点点鳞光，在悬挂在远方的火球下驻足不前。围绕在夕阳边的一圈云彩烧得赤红，吞吐的火焰逐渐变成粉色、橙红，逐渐变成淡淡的天蓝。更远的大地上，弯曲的河流平静地仿佛凝固，固定在棕色的土地上。

他从未见过如此壮丽的景象。但来客清楚地知道，来自心脏的狂跳不止是因为这个。

仿佛觉察到他在想些什么，那个身影轻声笑了，声音像低沉的风铃一样飘荡在晚风中。他没有点破来客的羞涩，手臂却悄悄绕过他的肩膀。来客在他的拥抱中抬起头，屏息注目于他可以看到的地方——结实的喉结，棱角分明的下颚，微微上扬的唇角。他很年轻，而被他轻而易举换在臂弯里的来客甚至比他还要年幼。

“爱你。”来客低声说，说这话时他的眼神飘忽不定，迟疑而犹豫。他不安地不断交叠手指，摩挲爱人的衣角。但是这句话他非说不可，无论现在他的脸怎样燥热通红。

“我知道，弟弟，”一个安恬而愉悦的声音回答了他，额骨紧贴来客额头，声音低得仿佛在说一个秘密，“在我没有看着你的时候，你一直看着我……”

他的声音被悠扬的清风打碎，糅合。在这里他能感到安全和幸福。他想永远留在这片青草地上，不必面对日后未知的命数。

“我想我被困住了，”来客懊恼地吐露心声，“他不会放我走的，而我甚至不知道你在哪儿，名字是什么。”世界这么大，他可以在任何地方，可以是任何人。而名字……来客闭上眼睛，面颊紧贴他兄弟的胸膛蹭了蹭。他还没有想起来自己的名字。一个承载着爱意的名字。

“他会明白的，”他兄弟的嘴唇蹭过来客的发梢，看上去一点儿也不担心，“相信我，在你迷惑不解的时候，他也需要思考一些事情。”

那声音太温柔，饱含深情，让人情不自禁地想要相信。来客点点头，呢喃一声。

“爱你，”他闭上眼，祈祷般吐出那包含深情的两个字，重新埋头进他怀中，“不想离开你。”

那个身影陷入了沉默，身体在来客的手臂下逐渐僵硬，他生涩地松开手臂。“我也不想，”他略带哀愁，“我没有保护好你。我让你失望了，还有我们的父亲。”

来客摇摇头。“不，从来不会，我……”

我自己失去了记忆。他想这么说。一阵狐疑从他心底蔓延，抓住他的舌根。他自己怎么弄丢了记忆？为什么他的兄长说他没有保护好自己？

一股更浓烈的爱意击倒了他。这些不重要，重要的是此刻他们还拥有彼此。当他真切地感受到手臂下结实的肌肉，以及透过衣衫传来的温暖，他重新找到自己存在的意义，以及他仍然呆在他饲主身边的原因。

一想到他饲主的怒火，火烧云的光彩迅速开始黯淡，来客猛地抬起头，但他的兄弟已经迅速隐没进粘稠的黑暗之中，嘴角一道锋利的弧线昭示出他隐忍的痛苦。他急忙抓住他的手，抗拒地摇头。“别走。”

“我也不想。”他的声音仿佛也被这粘稠的黑暗吸引吞没，变得模糊不堪，好像从很远的地方飘来，“没有什么能永久下去。就像曾经我以为我们能长久，最后却只是镜花水月。”

这里就要坍塌了。来客很快感觉不到脚下柔软的草地，超出这里之外的地方，悉悉索索的另一个世界的声音刺耳响亮。四周唯一清晰的只剩下他紧握在手心的那节手腕。它消瘦，骨骼分明。

“还有一件事。”从看不见的地方，声音传来，如同帝王的诏令。一双冷酷的、深邃的、阴郁的眼睛在来客面前突然出现，像黑夜里狼的双眼，紧锁在来客眉间。来客猛地一窒，那截手腕僵直的蛇一样从他手中滑走。他的语气像责难、像指责，而来客根本无力辩解——

“撒谎。叛徒。好好想一想，弟弟。你知道我是谁。”

来客猛地睁开眼睛，一时间漆黑的环境让他以为自己仍在梦里。他听见细碎的脚步声逐渐靠近，这没什么，夜里有时会有侍者来替皇帝盖好被子。来客更在意的是梦境。他的心狂跳不已，身体弓一般紧绷，为了转移注意力，他微微抬头，接住薄弱的光线紧盯那个渐渐靠近的影子。雨不知何时下大了，噼里啪啦跳动在屋檐与廊角。

来客尽量不引人注意地缩进身后的阴影里。——他已经清醒了，辨认出那个曼妙的影子属于一个女人。她在离他只有一寸的地方停住脚步，来客嗅到她身上散发的甜而不腻花香。

“臣妾能待在这儿吗？”她问。来客松下一口气。她要找的不是自己 。床上传来翻身时被褥摩擦的声音，过了一会儿，一声含糊不清的“嗯”才传来。听不出皇帝的情绪，也许他正不满于被吵醒。

来客想躲开——没有那么多地方给他后退了。当那个女人踢到他的腰时，她发出一声惊呼。来客忍痛急忙坐起，蜷缩双腿抱在胸前，尽量做出无害的姿势。

一声短促的笑声从黑暗深处传来。

“不要害怕，”饲主嗓音低沉，隐约露着沙哑的恶意，“他不咬人。”

来客应和似的急忙点头。他嗅到她轻盈衣衫下飘荡的香味让人心旷神怡。仿佛黑暗之中闯进一只巨大的蝴蝶，跌跌撞撞撞落在来客身上。

“来。”皇帝的声音几乎算得上温柔。那个女人拢紧衣物，顺从地爬上床。被褥一阵沙沙声。在几秒钟的静默间，来客眨着眼，心想刚刚一瞬间的心动算不算对他兄弟的背叛。他恍然品味着梦境，那双怒火中烧的眼睛如迷雾般窥视着他。那不是他的兄长凝视他的目光。来客断定。他应该更加……怜惜。

他默默呼唤爱人的影子，可是那残存的剪影如同一张破布，空洞地飘浮着，再也不能给他丝毫暖意。

“他就是那个……”床上传来可以压低的语声。意识到皇帝的妃子指的是自己，来客屏息聆听。

“嗯。”

无论多少次，饲主的淡漠还是会揪紧来客的心脏。这不公平。他想。他没有记忆，没人在乎，还要忍受他监护人的厌恶与嫌弃。就算他不是什么天上飞下来祝贺盛世的使者，至少也该被当做人一样对待。

“雨凉，臣妾冷，”黑暗之中又传来一个声音，那个声音停顿了一会儿，来客想象得到她微咬下唇时唇瓣上的白印，“想必他……也觉得冷吧。”

来客等待着……直到肺部传来灼烧般的痛感，他才发现自己停止呼吸了好一会儿。

皇帝沉默着，似乎怨恨地抽了口气。“别管他。”他听上去固执而不悦，语气之中的阴冷与恨意火一般烫伤来客，“他不配。”

尽管知道他陈述的是铁一般的事实，可亲耳听见自己的监护人说出来，来客的心还是疼痛地抽动着。在皇帝的宫殿群落里他从没有受到过任何伤害，但是他伤害他并不需要刀枪棍棒。

他没有太久沉浸在这份空落落的胀痛里——床上有了新动静。那个女人挣扎的声音、布料摩挲的声音，还有小声哀求的声音。

“不要，”她说，“这里还有人。”

回答她的是粘稠黑暗的笑意。“让他看着。”

意识到他们在做什么或是即将做什么后来客的脸唰地红了。他扭过头，堵住耳朵，可那些很快便切入正题的声音还是源源不断地钻进他的脑海。那女人不情愿的声音夹杂着微微的痛感，伴随着另一个粗壮低沉的喘息。一副汗津津的画面闪现在来客眼前。他不需要看着也想象得到，皇帝那双手是怎样游走在一副光滑细腻的躯体，舌苔怎样强制地压在纤细雪白的咽喉。伴随着每一次短促的接吻，他的手宣誓主权般握住他女人的臀瓣，将她的大腿内侧猛地拉向胯部。

“太美了，”来客听见他低语，像是一头关久的猛兽被放出牢笼，他的嗓音火热、沙哑、充满威胁，“你会得到想要的。”

尖弱的呻吟在他说完这句话后陡然加重。那听上去很疼，可似乎又不是那么一回事。她克制不住了，来客想，因为她的叫喊越来越不能自禁，就像筛糠般颤抖不已。燥热感蹿上来客的脸颊，裤子立刻开始紧得让人不舒服了。

他不能——但是他阻止不了正在发生的事。黏泽的水声与钝重的肉体碰撞声如同炸雷堵住了其他一切声音。一股陌生的饥饿感在他的躯体内盘旋，找不到发泄口而乱撞。来客闭上眼睛。一个片段在他脑海中跳出，占据了全部视线：他的兄弟跪在他腿间，朝上看时眼里的挑逗满溢眼眶。 

“别这么抵触，你会喜欢的。”一小截粉红色的舌尖在他的嘴唇后隐没，他微笑着，鼻尖蹭过他腹下的毛丛，张开口轻轻吮吸他腿侧柔软的肌肤。来客闭上眼，接着，他感到他的阴茎被包裹在一个温暖潮湿的地方，缓慢地被舔过、弄湿。这感觉太过美好，来客仰头发出舒坦的喘息，微微睁开眼，在低头看见面前的景象后，腹部难耐地抽搐了一下。

来客猛地闯出一声喘息，攥进被褥想把那个场景赶出脑海。这不是时候。他一遍遍不喘息地告诉自己。这不是时候不是时候至少不能在现在——但是，越是抵触他就越忘不掉那个动人的画面。他发觉自己的阴茎挺翘着，漏着液体。来客无声地张着嘴，大口呼吸。他需要——想要——现在就想要——

早些时候皇帝靠近站在他面前的样子一晃而过。这几个月来与他不经意的触碰是来客能得到的唯一肢体接触。他努力回忆起他的指尖落在自己脸颊上是什么感觉——冰冷还是温热？生硬还是柔软？虚幻还是真实？现在他想要的不只这些。他渴望更亲密的触碰，是额头贴额头，胸膛紧贴胸膛。

他眼前闪过一片花白——血液在血管之中涌动的声音如同浪潮。

在一阵低吼之后，床上陷入了暂且的平静，剧烈的喘息声与翻身声还残留着先前的遗韵。这对来客而言无疑是一种解脱。阴茎仍旧肿胀，兴致仍旧徘徊，但他希望——来客垂下眼帘——希望这不久就能恢复原样。

静息了一会儿，皇帝的声音已经重归平静，甚至冷漠，“离开。”他的尾音里透露着倦意与莫名的烦躁。帝王都这么难相处吗？不管怎样，来客急忙闭上眼睛，假装自己睡着。他不想她过于难堪。在那个女人下床时，他的呼吸已经如熟睡般平缓。——但愿这能让她好受一些。

体内盘桓的燥热感消退下去，一切除了雨声之外多余的声音全都消失。万籁俱寂，可来客始终无法入睡。他的梦境——闪现的记忆——他无法不去想它们。

除此以外，他无法忽视的还有脊背上丝丝的凉意。他不敢转身，不敢移动分毫。他知道黑暗深处有一道恶狼般的目光锁定在自己身上，那么专注，带着审视与不知从何而来恨意。只要他装睡他们还能相安无事，而来客，他并不准备面对饲主无法预料的袭击。

 

   
如果有书籍打发，那么漫长得如同琥珀的时光终于稍微流逝了一点儿。时间一长，来客发觉自己居然还有偏好：诗集比史书有趣而史书比著作有趣。可皇帝的喜好却恰好与他相反，对他而言，诗不过是斑斓的花朵，华而无用。

来客逐渐摸熟了宫殿迷宫似的路线。当饲主不在时，他也会到处闲逛（并不意味着他还有别的事可以做）。只要在他饲主想找到他之前回来，他还是有这个自由。多亏那个妃子，现在来客无需睡在地上——他睡在皇帝身边。最初的一些日子，他都会自我安慰，尽力说服自己不必接触冰冷的地面是一件好事。

这一天，来客漫无目的地在连廊里漫步。他不是自己想招惹出后面的事，而是那个侏儒发现了他。一个皇帝身边的戏子，跟在饲主身后时他们曾经见过。他的脸上露出诡异的微笑，好像主人不在时老猫发现关着金丝雀的鸟笼敞开着。

他朝来客的方向快步走来，一时间来客不知道应该退缩还是站在原地。他睁大眼睛，低头俯视那个逐渐逼近的巨大头颅。他残忍地咧着嘴角，舔过下唇。

“婊子。”他恶毒地吐出两个字。

他的记忆告诉他这不是一个好词。联想到这两个字背后的含义，来客屏住呼吸，脸颊涨红。他转过身飞快地甩开他，可那个侏儒紧追不舍，“他操过你对不对？皇帝看上你这张脸，把你带在身边。你这个清高的婊子，别摆架子，等到他玩够了，你也不过是一个可怜的摆设。”

他们确实睡在一起，但这些指责都是空穴来风。皇帝甚至一点都不喜欢他。来客全身颤抖着，无力驳斥。这个解释苍白无力。他转过身，快步朝相反的方向走去。侏儒不能用肢体宣泄不满——触碰他是皇帝的特权，但是显然，侏儒觉得辱骂他比鞭打他更有趣。

他喋喋不休地追着来客，直到他冲到某个台阶下。来客陡然发现紧跟身后的声音戛然而止。来客回过头，惊讶地看见侏儒站在他身后几步开外的地方，忌惮似的瞅着，没有再朝前踏一步。  
你这愚蠢的婊子！一个他熟悉的声音在他内心里大叫。来客转身，大步朝前，愕然发现不知何时自己又站在曾经来过的宫殿前。来客惊愕地吸气，这一次他虚起眼睛，通过磨损的匾额隐约辨认出“长安宫”三个字。

阴风从长安宫的方向吹起。如果连这个侏儒都不敢踏步，那么这里无疑是个禁地。

侏儒在他背后阴冷地笑出声。“你还不知道，对吧？”他斜着眼睛看着来客，像是把他逼到绝路一般，脸上尽是得意，“你以为皇帝喜欢你？你只是恰好和他早死的小弟弟有一张相似的脸。淘气的宠物，如果他发现你闯进这里，可不会那么好说话了。”

来客扭过头，猛地朝前走去，脚步掷地有声。如果这里让他的敌人害怕，这就不是个太坏的地方。何况——它给过他的慰藉来客还没有遗忘。又更何况他希望皇帝气愤到把他赶走。他踏过那些半人高的荒草，一鼓作气，没有费神回头去看侏儒一眼，不回头地钻进破败的宫门。

这里就像另外一个世界，背后的一切都被蛀满虫眼的墙壁隔离。明亮的光线照进来也被稀释得缥缈，四浮的粉尘在薄弱的阳光下金光闪闪，给空气蒙上一层诡异的润泽。

但这里是空的，没有鬼魂居住。一切都死寂如同太古的遗物。它们的主人不在这里。

来客率先望向自己曾经碰过的那把剑。指印不再清晰，可仍旧可见。那个侏儒已经不见了，来客相信过不了多久他的饲主就会来这里找他——看见他留下的作案证据。他豢养的宠物擅自移动了他死去弟弟的遗物。天知道他的怒火会多可怕。

那柄剑——遗物——无声地凝望他，磷光闪闪，如同神祗的召唤。它在呼唤他。触碰我。你不需要听从皇帝的命令。你不需要他。你甚至不需要他爱你。

来客的肩膀抖动了一下，他的双脚仿佛有了自己的意识，径自驱动他走到那柄剑前。

触碰我。它说，而那不是个请求。

好吧，如果这就是你想要的。他在心里对它说。

他抽出长剑，又一次。

它与他印象之中一样雪白，锋利，好像握着它就能势不可挡。来客深吸一口气，闭上眼。他再次嗅到铁锈般的腥味与战马身上的膻味。兵甲悬挂在肩上，伴随着他的每一个动作格拉不休。鼓声。铁器碰撞声。叫喊声。每一个声音都邈不可闻，每一个声音都震耳欲聋。他感到全身的血液都在沸腾，每一次心脏的跳动都伴随着力量。他挥舞着手中的剑，夹紧双腿抽打胯下的坐骑。他看见自己猛地抽打马腿，好像一把拉满的箭一样冲刺——

当他驾马踩踏过敌人的躯体，鲜血溅落到手上的余温很快被烈风吹干，凝固在手上。他抬起手腕抹去额上的汗，手背上晕开一抹殷红。他情不自禁望向远方山坡上悬挂的旌旗。敌军的将帅仍在观望，审视他们凭着残兵还能坚持多久。

在目光触及马背上披着斗篷的声影后，他的心陡然震动，一时愕然，竟然停下了动作。

——不可能是他。

——他不会在这里。

撕裂般的痛感攫住他的心脏。哀恸与酸楚排山倒海朝他用来，没过他的头顶。他不知道自己战了多久，然而直到此刻右臂才开始胀痛酸涩，甚至提剑都觉得费力。他听见自己大口喘息的声音，好像被钉死在河底的人还在拼命呼吸。

但是，但是他不可能认错。没有其他人可以让他瞬间哽咽。就算分别许久，就算他们之间被再多背叛横兀，这种切肤的痛感经历多少次也如同第一次一样鲜活。深谙无数山河沟渠阻挡在他们之间，他仍旧不能自已地试图伸出手，朝他奔跑。

纵使徒劳。悔恨与愧疚将他没顶。他只想跪在他脚下，请求他的原谅：我——我做了什么——我、我不该离开你——求你——。没有人能让他思念如此之深。就算忘记自己，他也记得他，渴求翻越半个世界寻找把心底镂空的症结。

那个名字，他需要想起来。“王兄。”他听见自己在呢喃，蚊虫般低哑的声音却响彻他的脑海。他的声音太过颤抖、柔弱，配不上这个词语所指代的人。

他兄长立马的声音挺拔、英俊，可面容仍旧模糊不堪，破碎在旷日的沉痛里。他迫使自己挪开目光，无论怎样视野都被泪水粘住，黏成一片又一片朦胧的色块。

秋日的傍晚就像冬天，他听见割裂天空的钲鸣。这声音辽阔浑厚，不愠不火，只会来自他兄长的那一方。

他背过身，在没人看到的地方悄悄抹了一下眼眶。

他渴望触碰他，想要用力拥抱直到密不透风，想要和他一起从世界逃脱——

一双手突然覆盖住他的右手，攥紧，来客猛地一惊，眼角还含着泪，剑已经连着剑鞘摔到地上。幻觉在他眼前消失，取而代之的是肮脏蒙尘的台面。来客本能地抽回手，可被握得太紧，他没能做到。意识回到他所在的现实，他渐渐可以听见自己在大口喘息，声音像是在哽咽：求你——

另一只手攀上他的肩膀，温柔又强制地扳过他。不出所料，找到他的只会是一个人，墨色的眼底却渲着一层波浪般漂荡的柔软。来客惊叫着后退一步，撞到背后的手臂没有逃开。

强硬地，皇帝硬把他拉近怀里。嘘。他听见他安抚似的轻声呵气，手掌轻轻拍打他的后背以示安抚。来客的情绪稍微稳定些许。在区分开幻觉与现实以后，收回眼泪就没那么困难了。

胸口的疼痛却没有随着他的认知而改变，尖锐的痛感改变了方式，变得空虚苦涩：当他清醒，他的兄弟不在身边。而他刚刚才得知他背叛了他。

拇指轻轻落在他眼角，抹去一星半点悬挂在眼眶的泪水。皇帝没说一个字，但是略带关切的询问已经完全表露在目光中了。当皇帝偶尔露出类似怜惜的神色，来客再怎样无措也可以感受到他也是重要的——也许，被爱的。

来客猛地垂下眼帘，不敢与他对视。——那把剑。对皇帝而言重要的遗物。尽管大部分精力还用在应付胸口的痛感，他稍微平复的呼吸还是再度一窒。来客急忙跪下，拾起它，低头举起双手奉送到他面前。

然后他感到他们之间又回到平常。皇帝收回了让他躲闪不及的温柔，目光重新冷下来。

在他的双臂发酸之前，他总是接过了它。

“为什么怕我？”他问，语气不知怎地居然歉疚，好像他才是那个害怕惩罚的人。来客惊讶地抬起头，他的眼睛半阖，浓密的睫毛如同蝴蝶开合的翅膀，在脸颊上投下两道狭长的浅色阴影。  
这种语气与这样的神情。来客猜测这叫难过。

如果他的监护人还年轻，他会很美。来客突然想到。他会有比现在淡很多的鱼尾纹，更乌黑更柔软的头发，偶然微笑会让人心悸不已。他情不自禁地伸出手，轻轻触碰他的袖摆。皇帝注意到了，他的手臂缩了一下，却没有抵触。来客矛盾地咬住嘴唇。如果说实话可以让他高兴一点儿……他愿意朝他吐露心声。他本能地害怕他强大的饲主露出受伤的神情。

“你会生气。”他小声说。

皇帝的目光变成了疑惑。“为了什么？”

来客预感到接下来他的话皇帝不会喜欢——他笨拙地想要回避，沉默了许久，但皇帝仍旧坚持。他的眼神困惑、迫切，最不容忽视的是那一点小小的期待。他在期待他能记起一点什么。

“想离开。”他梗着喉咙，艰难地吐出这三个字。不出所料，他饲主的目光瞬间灼热。他的反应没有来客想象的那么剧烈，仅仅是伸出右手，沿着来客的颚骨反复徘徊。沉默了半晌，他才慢慢说道：“为什么？”

电流似的触感从他们肌肤相贴的地方窜起。注视着皇帝微微蹙起的眉头，还有他手上贪恋不已的动作——被珍惜、被占有、被害怕失去。那股电流闪过脑海，来客想到自己对梦里的影子的感受，他又联想到皇帝对自己腰摆不定的态度，时而冷漠时而关怀，那个答案盘踞在他舌尖，接着脱口而出。

“你、你爱我。”

他确信——在看见皇帝略微抬起眼睑目光潮湿地凝视自己时，他更确信了。“是，”他轻轻点头，舌尖在齿唇后隐没，吐出那两个字的样子温柔而困惑，眉头微蹙，睫毛轻颤，低如耳语，“爱你。”

爆裂声在来客耳边轰然炸响。

想要触碰他，给予他安慰，就像对他的兄弟那样。在对上那双郁结的眸子时，来客觉得那是一个“允许触碰”的表示。他想握住皇帝覆盖在自己脸上的手，手指交叠，扣紧他的指缝。那股冲动如此强烈，让人心跳加速，迅速攀升到呼吸困难的程度——

然而当他咬住下唇，想到他的兄长，那股冲动消失了。刚才那个幻想里鲜血淋淋的伤痛，疼痛潮水般四溢。是的，他做出过承诺 。无论他在哪儿或者将要去哪儿，来客都要赴约。  
“我必须找到他。”来客没有抬头与他对视，皇帝的手本能地小幅度弹跳了一下。很轻微，但来客感觉得都他突然滋生的恐惧与紧张。

“他是谁？”

沉郁在胸中的闷气被稍微放掉了一些，来客欲言又止。除去零碎的片段、除了想象之中的拥吻与他曾经给过的慰藉，来客什么也没有。

他甚至不确定经历他的背叛之后他是否还活着。

更重要的事，他没有打算分享。他的兄长，他的爱人。要是皇帝知道他和他的兄弟乱伦（不，那个词配不上他的兄弟），也许他就没那么好说话了。

“我不记得。”他的音调突然尖锐起来，仿佛在极力否认这个事实。来客睁大眼睛，朝上仰望他的监护人，现在他也变得模糊了，“我……我不记得他的名字，他的模样。”他倾吐出这些话，一阵莫名的激动激荡在他的内心。来客害怕这个问题，他鼻尖酸涩，只想任凭眼泪滑出眼眶。为他忘记了他。为他可能永远找不到他。“我背叛了他，也许这就是他没有来找我的原因。”他梗着脖子，但舌头似乎不受控制，他模糊地感到自己哭了，脸颊上凉凉的，关乎爱的事实像刀一样插进心窝，可是为什么？

他想，或许心中的某一部分他会爱他的饲主的——在他温柔、柔弱的时候里，更多的部分则认为自己不配。所以他不想让他失望，看见他难过忍不住想要伸手安慰。这就像是本能，保护他不受伤害。当来客无措地抬起头，他所见的是陷入死寂的皇帝。他沉默的样子是另一道线索。

他在这里是否因为他失去了弟弟而自己刚好失去了兄长？

那双愤懑的、冷酷的双眼在眼前闪现。“撒谎。叛徒。”那个梦境里的声音耳语。

来客茫然地注视着皇帝，预感到自己离被掩藏的事实前所未有地接近。当皇帝注意到他的目光而反过来凝视他，来客几乎可以听到空气中如干柴丢入烈火时轻微的爆破声。

——不能就这么忘记。你怎么能够？你怎么能够？

——你欠我的……

从他颚骨咬合的姿态，来客注意到他在极力遏制即将爆发的情感。那双一向沉着的眸子此刻已如胶着的浑水，愤怒，怨恨，浑浊。来客极力寻找，他需要的只是一个迹象，一个能够让他鼓起勇气询问的迹象。

透过那层深不可测的黑暗，他屏住呼吸极力搜寻。一点点爱怜、一点点就够了。他需要证实自己的猜测不是空穴来风，为什么时隔多年他的兄弟老去而自己青春永驻——

“你……”来客的声音沙哑到他自己也难以置信，就像喉间塞满血块，拥堵而咸涩，他吞咽着，但已经无需多言。从他饲主的锋利目光里他挖掘出了一部分不同的东西。他等待着，等待来客整理好情绪再度开口。

“……是你吗？”这是一个不确定的疑问句，可仍然足够强大到摧毁他饲主（兄弟）的心理防线。他的目光开始改变，最初涌动的恨意被一阵平静抚平，取而代之的是怅然若失的惆怅与不可忽视的畏惧。或许他自己没有注意到但是来客，就像飞蛾扑火般，迅速伸手握紧他的手腕。他好奇自己此刻在自己的兄弟眼里是什么模样。他坚定地望着他，不明白为什么经历这么多事情以后他还会怀疑他对他兄弟的爱，这种爱与崇拜等到时间把他变成尘土才会停止。当他握紧他的手腕，他找到他为什么会在这里的原因，他失去了记忆也不会忘记的东西，他把最重要的握在手心里，而他不会松手，无论那背后的代价是什么。

然后他看见，那双深沉的墨色瞳仁逐渐晕开，像弧光，像雨幕，像拨开了黑夜的清晨。他心甘情愿放任自己在他眼里下坠，沦陷，接着他从那片深色的湖泊里找到一丝久违的喜悦，信赖，与爱慕，尽管这些情绪仍旧笼罩在阴云之下。在他的兄弟察觉到以前来客收好心中钻心的疼痛。他不配被这样看待，不是在他做过那些事以后，不是背叛他的爱人一去不回头以后。

可是他无法否认，心中的某一小片地方，他仍然为自己在他兄弟心中的地位感到喜悦，让他脸上挂着泪痕就想傻笑，想要把心灵蜷缩起来，融进他兄弟充满暖意的胸膛。

“你只有自己想起来……”只有自己想起来才算。来客知道。在他丢失的记忆空白里，一定还有纠缠他兄长的亡灵。


	2. Chapter 2

世上总会有无法解释的事物。在他统一的疆域内，有些地域仍旧保留着远古时的风俗。活人献祭，祈求祝福。

他不后悔用那几个蛮夷部落的奴隶献祭，尽管他知道那不是祈福，而是单方面的屠杀。他知道自己无权左右他人的命运。最初的几个月里，他总是梦见被害者四溅的鲜血与不绝于耳的尖叫。温热的人血闪烁着湿润诡异的光泽，在黑色的土地上画下无人能解的图案。他不相信任何一种古老的法术可以将化作泥沙的亡灵带回，可当巫师施法，他扩展的瞳孔出卖了他。

若说双手沾满鲜血，不是第一次，不是最后一次。

埋葬在黄河边的骸骨在黄河决堤时被卷走，现在他又在当初埋葬自己兄弟的地方找到了他。尽管不够完整，当他们重新拥吻时，那颗残破麻木的心脏还是会被无边的爱意抚慰，颤抖着发出喜悦的悲鸣。

不够完整，但是失而复得。

 

-

来客重新摊开史册，寻找自己过往的蛛丝马迹。关于他的背叛（想到这个词，他的心会揪痛），史册上的记录寥寥无几。潮气把竹简上的墨迹晕开了，有些地方模糊不堪。来客伸出手小心翼翼地抹去边边角角时，愤怒让他的指腹平稳有力。他们的过去埋葬在平淡的言语背后，这背后一定藏着更深刻的东西，被背叛、被夺去的痛苦如潮水将他没顶。他难以想象那些指责妄加于所爱之人身上时自己会是何种姿态。要人们理解他们的爱，除非世界倒转。

忍着悲痛与愤懑，来客继续搜寻下去。他找到了自己的名字。成蟜。那两个字并不伤人，但同时也毫无意义。就像一件衣服，不知是否合适，总需要往身上比划。在穿上之后，却毫无感觉。

他努力透过这两个字找到与之更深刻的联系，逃到记忆深处的角落。那双漆黑而明亮的眸子逐渐被皇帝眼角的鱼尾纹取代，墨玉般的眸子中笑意如同清波荡漾，直至最终消散。线条在长久的注视下失去原本的线条，从熟悉变得陌生。一如既往，除了他的记忆想要回来时，他从来不能找到它们。尝试过太多次，来客甚至懒得失望。

来客-成蟜闭上眼。脑海中他所得的回忆如白驹过隙再度回放。年少时纯洁无暇的拥抱——然后，他们感情失控（他想不起是谁迈出第一步）——别离——死亡。直到他的兄长不知用了什么让他重新张开口，面对朝阳，用力呼吸。

无论是什么办法，总是需要付出相应的代价——世界总是公平的。来客还不知道是什么，而他的兄长还没有表示出想告诉他的迹象。他会为他的兄弟做同样的事，但这不代表他不会感到不安与愧疚，在他出于某种理由抛弃他以后还能理所应当地享受嬴政的付出。这个认知让他的胃部缓慢地沉重地下沉。他伸出舌头，舔过干裂的嘴唇。没错，他的兄弟在等待一个答案，关乎过去，关乎现在，关乎将来。那个真实的答案就像仲裁他的秤砣，在那段本该共享的记忆里灼烧发热。它刺痛的不只他一个。

来客想得如此出神，以至于有人站在身后都没有察觉。一节节青黄色竹节穿过手掌，来客下意识地想握紧，指节稍微合拢又急忙放开。来客回过头，只有一个人会出现在那里，而他此时正柔和又决绝地从来客眼前抽走摊开的竹简。

目光触及到身后的人，来客掩饰不住他近乎本能的喜悦，绷紧的肌肉在他兄长一贯淡漠的注视下逐渐放松。他的嘴角弯了弯，想露出一个笑，却在看到兄长退避般垂下目光阖上那卷竹简后迅速隐没下去。

笑容冻僵在脸上。他几乎忘了，他还是那么讨厌他。

来客低垂下眼帘，不敢再看他的饲主。 _至少自己还懂得羞愧。_ 他自嘲地想，扯出一个若有若无的苦笑。 _他把你拉回来是为了听你解释，而你却把这些忘得干干净净。你指望他爱你，还是他早夭的小兄弟？_

饲主一言不发。

在这股令人尴尬的空白里，来客的大脑一片空白。他疯狂搜刮着合适的词汇，希望能够缓解压抑的气氛。当他整理好措辞，放低肩膀再度抬头，那个令人神往的身影已经不见了。

来客四下望去，他的兄弟已经走出屋子，脚步轻盈，毫不留恋。他怅然地凝望那个背影，心中空荡而回旋着困惑。他恨自己如此懦弱。“去追他，你这白痴。”一个声音在他心底大吼。来客巍颤颤地站起，在想好该说些什么以前便被催促着大步追上去。

他试着握住兄长的衣袖，这对阻拦他极快的步伐起了一点作用。嬴政微微侧过脸，目光冷漠，但是来客感激地没有找到厌恶或者厌倦。他甩开他的手，但是如果皇帝真的想要来客放开就会命令。他再度追上去，直到第三次才将兄长的注意力完全吸引过来。

“什么事？”他质问，语调不快。面对这样的他，来客手足无措。几个选择在脑海里盘旋。他坦诚地直视他的眼眸，不指望他火大的兄弟消气。

“我只想告诉你，我不会离开你，”这些话像是由另外一个人操控，顺理成章地从他嘴里流泻。他兄弟的脸上闪过一次迟疑，来客上前一小步，超过了之前他允许自己超过的最近距离。他舔舔嘴唇，“除非你让我走。”

嬴政眼里浮现出一抹带着寒意的笑。这种陌生的笑让来客口干舌燥，胸口冰冷。“是吗？”他很淡地反问，嘴角肌肉颤动的样子仿佛硬生生吞下后面的话（和他们的过去有关，来客几乎可以肯定）。他的目光鹰一般锐利，直射进来客眼中，仿佛穿透灵魂。来客很难忽视他眼里的失望，可是在反复搜寻以后，嬴政的目光逐渐动摇，最后以一个怀疑的眼光收场。

一丝希望的暖意抚平来客胃部的紧张。他指望他的兄弟能够再说些什么。

但是，嬴政仅仅是将自己的手腕从来客的桎梏里抽回。他没有命令，防御似的警告仍旧从他郁结的神态上浮现。来客僵在原地，如果他此刻忽视那警告，他不敢保证他的兄长会怎样对他。

自己从史官笔下而不是自己身上寻求过往提示他那段阴暗的过去。来客知道自己又做错了，他总是做错，道歉远不能将错误一笔勾销。当嬴政以及随行的侍从如同看不见他一样从他身边穿行而过，一阵自作自受的苦楚像一只铁手哽咽住来客的咽喉。

 

**一段记忆：**

他安静地躺在他兄弟身边，聆听秋风中最后一只蝈蝈单调而不懈的鸣叫。他的右手穿过他兄弟的腰部，胸膛紧贴他的脊背，脑袋轻轻靠在他的后颈。那只手最先感到血流堵塞的痛苦，而后伴随着秋雨渐起，痛也渐渐归于麻木。

他睁大双眼，徒劳地想看透浓墨般的黑暗，胸前传来的温暖唤醒他内心的满足与疲惫。他想选择那条对他们而言都容易的道路，接受他兄长一直以来抛来的宽容。这种感觉在今夜被放大到无穷，他情愿就这样拥抱他，凝视他因呼吸而上下起伏的肩膀，在静谧之中聆听他们平缓的心跳。

**一段回忆：**

他喜欢兄长背靠着他胜于面对面，这样一来他就不必面对他脸上闪现的不信任与厌恶，就好像他不仅玷污了亡者（她的名字是什么？），同时也侮辱了他。如果嬴政背靠着他，等到他们心率的节奏合为一致，他会感到他们此时更加亲密，好像回到了更早的时候。那个时候阳光明亮，空气中弥漫的是青草的芳香而不是雨水的腐臭。那些美好的记忆被存储起来，浓缩成画笔，点亮如今灰色的幕布。

“爱你。”他轻叹一口气，鼻尖拱了拱他兄长的后颈。他以为他已经睡着了，因为他那么久呼吸都平稳如旱季的河流，而他自己也昏昏欲睡，细数微弱地渺不可闻的虫嘶。在他朦朦胧胧几乎踏入温存的梦乡时，手臂上的触感告诉他，他的兄长终于将僵直的身体放松下来。

即使半只脚踏入梦中，他也难以假装扭紧他胸口的痛不存在：他没有说爱他，也爱他。

**一个梦境：**

他在被烈火焚烧，酷热的疾风如同锋利的刀刃缓慢割入皮囊，削下血肉。他想大声呼救，刺鼻的烟雾呛入口鼻，无孔不入。大脑生疼，嗓音嘶哑，他一个字也说不出。他被烘烤了许久，直至烈火止息，自己也化作焦黑的骨架。接着寒冷侵入，虫豸爬行，四周黑暗无界。他在电闪雷鸣下跌入湍急咆哮的河流中，巨大的旋涡拆毁他最后的遗骸。他化作尘土，沉入河底的淤泥，鱼群在他头顶沉默地穿梭。他沉睡了许久，不再害怕，不再恐惧，唯有彻骨的寒冷。直到一双手把他拉上来。他睁开眼，那双墨色的眸子在晴空下氤氲如沙漠中的绿洲，虹膜散开，由黑变褐直至琥珀般透明。它们在金黄的阳光下闪耀着光芒。

 

当天晚上，来客感到他们之间的徘徊逡巡几乎到到此为止。

他的兄长没有道歉——当然他不会。只是当他的手颤抖着放上来客的脊背，小心翼翼地抚摸他的肩胛骨、脊椎、后背清晰可数的肋骨，来客嗅到他的歉意，但远不止如此。他还在靠近，温热的呼吸拍打来客的后颈，手指在他的髋骨上反复摩挲。如果有可能的话，来客猜测，他会把手伸进他的衣服里。

“你醒着吗？我们——我们需要谈谈……”他的声线饱含着来客读不懂的情绪。他费力地解读，辨认出一小部分的犹豫，歉疚，痛苦，甚至一点被极力压抑的欲望。大部分依旧像身边浓稠的黑暗，看得见却无法理解。对于揣测他兄长的情绪，来客一定有些生疏，而他隐藏的本领在这些年里也一定变得更好了。

来客在背后的注视下扼住呼吸，胸膛有规律地起伏。他不明白自己装睡的原因，也许，他始终没有男人到可以直视他的兄弟，话题触及他们的处境。

“……成蟜……”他的手在耻骨停留了一会儿，接着继续下滑至来客的臀部和大腿。来客首先羞愧地感到他抚摸过的地方由于缺乏运动而肌肉消失。在他意识到他耳语般的呢喃背后的含义后，一阵微风卷动他的心。起初只是像蚱蜢轻飘飘地落进心窝，但是，随后波涛汹涌，暗流涌动。

像冰雨过境，野火蔓延，沙暴骤起。

成蟜。他想。这是我的名字。

他反复默念着这两个字，好像可以汲取无边的勇气。他深吸一口气。在他准备转过身，与他的兄弟面对面时，嬴政突然抽回手，仿佛陡然意识到自己在做什么以及不该做什么。他退开了，像蜗牛蜷缩回安全的壳里，无数情绪隐没在阴影下。

来客血管里沸腾的热血如入冰窖，迅速冷却。

他怀疑他的兄长知道他根本无法入眠，就像他知道他的兄长同样无法一样。

他无法填补那些在他死去时轰然而过的悠悠岁月，但是，他至少还可以伸出手，去拯救触手可及的一小部分。

细雨又缠满地落下了。

 

-

有些事，嬴政希望自己从没看到。

被束缚的奴隶跪在离他很远的空地上，地上黑色的泥土上刻满诡异的凹槽。鲜血沿着男性奴隶被撕开的颈脖源源不断地滴落进去，闪烁着石榴石般暗红的光泽。他胃部一阵抗议地纠结，但他还是坚持自己目睹了全程，目睹了奴隶眼里的无可奈何已经全然的驯服与顺从。那是他的责任，他忍不住去想他们是否是一个儿子、一个丈夫、一个父亲，罪恶感覆盖他的全身，于是他告诉自己，他们只是奴隶，与一头牲口并无两样。

他知道那只是麻痹，不是说服。好几个月，他梦见厚重的血液自行在地上流动的场面。一群直立的人，最后全部躺下，安静地堆叠在一起。忽略他们下颚下方不自然的创口，很容易把他们当做进入 无梦的熟睡。

他希望那些死去的人可以知道，他们的死是为了更崇高的理由。没有哪一种爱不需要背负罪恶，但没有人会因为爱上有罪之人而自己成为恶魔。就像成蟜背负着宓辛的死，他则需要背负这些奴隶的亡灵。

宓辛。时隔多年，想到这个名字，他还是声带收紧，宛如烫伤，无法原谅。

 

-

嬴政的后背紧贴的温暖慰藉了内心的惶恐。他想舒展酸痛的颈椎，陡然意识到一股暖流均匀地喷洒在他的肩膀。那一瞬间他希望自己足够坚强，可以任由内心浮起的胀痛平复，吞回眼眶里泛起的水汽。

他庆幸自己没有吓跑他的兄弟，现在他孤独而弱小，太多地方与那个意气风发的弟弟大相径庭。或许他确实什么都不记得了，但是有些东西不需要记忆来说明。有些习惯，如同本能，镌刻进骨骼，死亡也不能将之改变。

“爱你。”温柔的、多愁善感的嗓音叹息般轻轻响起，嬴政很难忽略他声线之中仿佛立誓般的决心与承诺。当他的脸颊轻缓地蹭过自己的颈部，这个雨夜似乎与多年前的那个重合。那个晚上嬴政没有回应，但是如今他不会再犯同一个错误。

伸出手总是需要勇气的。他手心沁汗，试了几次，总算机械地驱使自己僵直的手指，伸进绕过腰环住自己的那只手。他将手指插进另一个人的指缝，成蟜立刻与他十指紧扣。他同样颤抖、畏惧、喜悦。嬴政觉得自己不再残破，从此完整。他传递的暖意驱散了这里的魑魅魍魉，这些鬼魂伴随他血腥的过去，无时无刻不在提醒他是个弑亲而残忍的刽子手。

一个模糊的念头在心头孕育，朦朦胧胧，但是充满希望：他们需要离开这里，离开这座未开始变终了的坟墓。这个念头让他可以往肺部塞入一丝清凉的空气。他不想回来，不是回到这个被自己看作犯罪现场的地方。

 

-

来客早已答应他的兄弟，他会尝试想起一切。

他尝试着，在他们离开孤岛般的宫殿群，一路颠簸着向东时。群山逐渐在他们脚下展开，飞鸟穿过白云，苍凉的鸣声撕裂蔚蓝的苍穹。他希望自己可以想起什么，在兄长云淡风轻地提及无关紧要的往事时，他能够不假思索地接上一句：“就像我们小时候那样？”他想象那双忧郁的眼眸舒展开，难懂的情绪被宽慰，也许那时候他会露出发自内心的笑，就像他破碎记忆之中的一样，辽阔而满足。

他尝试着。在某一个细雨缠绵的日子，他闭上眼，长久以来第一次无需存储记忆。他微微偏过头，尝试着吻了他的兄长。

他尝试着，那天傍晚，他们最终来到一片悬崖峭壁；沉重的马车上不来，停在半山腰，从他们所在的地方望去，马匹只如豆粒般大小。不过话说回来，一切都是小的。来客漫不经心地弯下腰，各种青翠的植被划过手掌。他折下一只狗尾草，将他缠绕在指尖。空气潮湿，氤氲着水汽。一瞬间，他意识到了这里是哪儿。

他丢下狗尾草，抬起双腿加快步伐，过于渴盼证实什么而没注意到脚下一截干枯的树根。他绊倒了，双手陷入柔软的土壤，无需回头他也感觉得到背后一阵紧张的目光。他来不及停下，站起来迈动步伐，直到再跨一步他就能掉下悬崖。他忍不住朝前张望，黄色的曲折的河流反射点点鳞光，在悬挂在远方的火球下驻足不前。围绕在夕阳边的一圈云彩烧得赤红，吞吐的火焰逐渐变成粉色、橙红，逐渐变成淡淡的天蓝。更远的大地上，弯曲的河流平静地仿佛凝固，固定在棕色的土地上。

时光驻足，他心跳得如此剧烈。

猛的一阵拉扯把他拖回现实，他朝后踉跄了几步，远离断崖，一抬头正好对上他兄长那双既苦恼又担忧的瞳仁。晚风和煦，夕阳万丈。他默念着他的名字，但是他张开嘴，脱口而出的却不是那个蕴满力量的名字。

抓住一块记忆的碎片，他不假思索，脱口而出：“我一直爱着你，宓辛是我知道得不到你才不得不爱的。我最先爱的是你，然后才是她，爱你胜过爱她。”

没有任何一个女人让他思念得如此深刻。他紧张地吞咽下唾液，依旧口干舌燥。触及到兄长眼中陡然浮现的微笑时，他才意识到自己此刻多像中了邪。他的头脑转了个弯。宓辛，他怎么能够忘记她。

他的兄长开口，打断了他对那个女人的追忆。“那不重要。”

“不重要？”他感到自己像被无形的手掐住脖子，来客飞快地反问，“那什么才算重要？”

兄长看了他一眼，背后的含义复杂而晦涩。来客憎恨自己一定要去解读。他抬起一只手，片刻之后露出一个令人安心的微笑。

“你，还有我，以及我们会度过的岁月。”

对于来客来说，这算一件好事。他的兄弟不再想要他回忆起完整的过去，内心的一小部分，他也觉得那是徒劳。可不知怎地，另一半的他不愿意就这么算了。一股冲动冲上脑门，他上前用力攥紧他的胳膊，在意识到以前用力收紧关节。“你——你怎么能够？在我对你做出那些事后还能原谅我——”

来客不知道该怎样组织语言，他只想埋头进他兄弟的肩膀，抓住他的肩胛骨，发出一声极力压抑的抽噎。他的兄弟静静地凝视他，直到他情绪稍微冷静，大口喘息。

“你还想要我怎么做？”他问。

“我不知道，但绝不能这么容易。”他渴望他的兄长惩罚他，或许他会不再沉溺于对过去的悔恨，或许那样他们就可以恢复过往的亲密，不必被背叛与谎言横兀。

这些认知像纠葛的藤蔓，缠满他的心，勒紧他的血管。笑意逐渐从嬴政眼底褪去，看着自己的兄弟面无表情地站在面前是一件怪异的事。尔后，他发话了，声音很轻，像是某种私密的坦白。

“我也没有试着去救你。”

出乎意料的是，来客不在乎。在他企图再说些什么前，嬴政阻止了他。“你全部想起来了吗？”

算上他从史册上了解的，还有那把剑告诉他的，以及自己零碎的记忆片段，来客点点头。“大部分。”大部分的依旧是断层，他撒了谎。

嬴政点点头，略带倦意的微笑再度攀上他的嘴角。他想接受兄长的诱哄，不再追问。至少今天，他无法再让他多说一个字。

从他眼里一闪而过的，无论如何来客也不会辨认不出。他在畏惧。既然他们一起长大，那么理应一起死亡。来客先前从未想过倘若他们其中的一个会先——先离世。他无法想象自己再度失去爱人的痛苦，他无法保证他长久地陪伴自己，但是，至少来客不会让他一个人死去。

 

-

**一个第三者：**

雨沿着连廊的檐角铺进来，鞋尖已经湿了，沉甸甸灌满雨水。

黄昏时明明已经放晴，瑰丽的玫瑰红与葡萄紫在西方铺天盖地，暖色中透着一丝诡异的美。一颗星星背靠西斜的火红色火球悬挂在半空，在云层背后忽隐忽现，不时闪烁。

滚滚雷声从更深更远的天顶穿透而来，接着擂鼓似的，雨点哗啦啦倾斜。

他沿着望不到尽头的连廊漫无目的地走。想心事，或许。他需要担心的太多，幻想与现实之间的那条线对他而言可以模糊，在他还懵懂无知时。但现在他不再是无忧无虑的少年了，至少现在不是。那些事——像群虫钻进他的骨骼，震动双翅嗡嗡作响，他无法把它们从脑海里驱除——那些旁人眼里的流言，同时也是他所知的事实，是他每天睁开眼时想到的第一件事，同时也是每晚入睡前不得不再度回顾的最后一件事。在他的臆想里他正被这样的认知击打，即将分崩离析。

然而现实之中，他低着头，用脚面摩擦清灰色的地砖，心烦意乱，任凭脸颊逐渐湿润。

幻想本该脆弱而不堪一击。他打了无数遍腹稿，揣度长兄可能的每一种语气，试图让他听进自己的论策。那根本无法掌控。每每当他开口，舌尖滚出半个请求领兵的字眼时，他名义上的兄长，如果之前还乐意听他说话，那么现在也会薄唇一抿吐出寡淡而坚决的“不许”。眉角隆起的疙瘩是一个不轻不重的警告，让成蟜在之后的一瞬间噎一口气，瞪着眼却不敢再提。

气氛立即变僵。根本没有好好谈的可能。

一片白色花瓣被风刮着，打在他身上。少年愣了下，没有躲开。他低头注视着那片翻飞不已的花瓣。一小片纯白在半空中打几个转，最终轻缓地落入淤泥之中。它不再移动，但他的肌肉忍不住颤动，仿佛一根被轻轻拨动的琴弦。

沿着风望去，一株梨花在暗色中飘摇。

雨沿着连廊的檐角铺进来，鞋尖已经湿了，沉甸甸灌满雨水。

他——他应该远离。他的意识却在他能够驱使自己的身体前移动起来之前已将这片雪白与埋葬在内心深处的白裳勾连，脸颊上被那双纤柔的手触碰过的地方顿时如沸水滚过。惊雷在他脑海中爆裂，炸响。他当然记得。他记得一切。他有过太多女人，有些甚至没看清过模样，她们有的甜美如盛开的花朵，有的则染上了太多胭脂水粉，但他从未嗅到这样的气息，澄澈宁静，飘渺漫长。闭上眼睛他可以看到她的过去：楼阁，画廊，一大片毫无涟漪的湖泊。她可以在这里消磨永久，享受花开花落。在成蟜的印象里，她不会老去，她不能老去。这种动人心魄的美，比永久更加永久，比漫长更加漫长。

他开始全身颤抖，并非出于寒冷。那种使心头狂跳的情愫失去了定义，纵使如此，他知道他即将满溢。一副肉体的皮囊，困不住来自太古的猛兽。轻挑嘴唇，舌尖舔过齿列。宓辛。宓辛。那头猛兽低吟。陡然之间它勃然 大怒，怒吼声震动山林。

他感知到血管里的血液在沸腾。它想要的也是他想要的。想要抓住她，标记她，宣告所属权，让其他任何雄性生物休想染指。永恒花园是它为她建立的，他们可以在那里嬉戏，生儿育女，繁衍后代。这种占有欲太强烈，尤其是当他意识到她也想要以后，这种欲望就更加强烈。那头野兽无时无刻不在用甜美的嗓音引诱他： _来吧，她是你的，她愿意为你所有。_ 他快被这嗓音逼疯，同无数个陌生人上床也只能暂时麻痹心中空荡荡的疼痛。

他频繁请求领兵，不止——不止是为了他的计划。他需要逃开，逃到一个没有宓辛与嬴政的天涯海角，不必忍受这种近在咫尺的折磨。请求频繁到他看见兄长眼里划过的疑惑。他狐疑的兄弟不可能不有所察觉，可即使如此，他也无法停下，就像快喝死的人，被钉死在河边，也挣扎着想要上前取水。

-

 

他尝试着，在他们一直朝东，然后来客第一次看见海。它比所有的湖泊加起来都要辽阔，比天空更加湛蓝，永不停息的浪花拍碎在嶙峋的礁石上，白沫四溅。将自己置于天地之间，一切烦恼都很容易忘却。来客迎着咸涩的海风，目光追随着一只搜寻海面的鸟……他突然踉跄了一下，裤腿尽湿，差点摔进海里。来客回过头，他的兄弟笑着看着他，无疑是他的杰作。

来客让他兄弟的存在填满内心的空洞，抚平哀恸。他转过身，若有所思地瞪着他。

“现在开战。”他说，扑过去想要抓住他的兄弟。尽管他们远不是孩童，但是在广袤无垠的自然面前，他们所知的历史仅是冰山一角，每一个人都出生未久。最后，这场孩子气的战争以他们倒在金色朝阳与白色细沙的拥抱下告终，来客听见他兄弟喉间如同雏鸟般愉悦低微的笑声。过了这么久再度凝视他的眼睛有一丝古怪，于是来客闭上眼睛，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭过兄长的脸颊。他又一次听见那笑声。

他消除了他们之间最后的距离。

 

-

有些事，嬴政希望自己从未看到。

成蟜红润的嘴唇，成蟜饱满的肌肉，成蟜裸露的全身。

像古老的魔咒，诱人的巫术。这是唯一一件他希望从未发生过的事。

-

 

很难说究竟是谁最先挑起新一轮的战争：当成蟜不满足地将舌尖伸进兄长的口腔，蛮横地要求更多；还是嬴政不轻不重地咬了一口弟弟的舌尖，满意地听见成蟜倒抽一口凉气，然后吃痛地退出。

捂着嘴时他眼里净是可怜，但是触及嬴政眼底湖光似的笑意，他也笑了，满含占有欲，以及难以忽视的渴盼。

“求你。”他在他耳边低语，手指暗示般地在他的小腹上来回摩挲。嬴政叹息般发出纵容的低吟，在点头之前那双手就有了动作。成蟜小心翼翼地褪去他的衣物，在吻他的同时脱下自己的裤子。他的舌头每一次温柔的深入都缓慢而炙热，而嬴政品尝到他舌尖上颤栗的兴奋。他尽最大的努力表现得沉着冷静，但是很快，加急的呼吸出卖了他。

他们坦诚相对时，嬴政很难把自己的视线从弟弟身上完美的曲线上挪开。随着他呼吸的动作，颈脖间的肌肉时而绷紧时而松弛。比起先前的消瘦，他恢复了记忆之中的体貌，当嬴政宣示主权似的按住他的后腰把他拉近，他听见难耐的呻吟，感受到手掌下富有弹性的肌肉。他想起自己年轻时的身材，但是如今他已老去。成蟜一定感受到他突然的退却，松开他的唇，小鹿一般的明眸中闪烁着不解。

“怎么啦？我看过你不下数百次了。”

嬴政发现自己竟然还会脸红。他凝视着成蟜的双眼，那里海洋般浩瀚的爱慰藉了他的羞涩。“这一次不一样。”他说，与此同时电流般的触感从小腹沿脊椎烧至大脑，让他情不自禁弓起腰，脱口发出惊叫。成蟜狡㸃地眨着眼，松开握着他阴茎的手，接着滑下他的身体，分开他的腿。

 

-

仍旧冒着热气的尸体。被拍扁在麻袋里的他的同母弟弟。死亡，他看了太多遍了。

成蟜高潮时的模样。

他选不出哪一个是最不想看到的。

-

 

当成蟜轻抿他大腿内侧那片脆弱的薄肉，嬴政才朦胧地记起他有多爱用舌头。他不胜烦地爱抚他的全身，直到嬴政确信他尝过自己大部分肌肤。他们都硬着，但是成蟜看上去还没开始。察觉到嬴政的注视，他咧嘴一笑，灿若星辰。

要照顾好你。

他说着，再度俯下身。这一次，他的舌头戳刺进嬴政臀瓣间的窄缝。嬴政仰头朝后靠去，张大口用力喘息，发出无声的呻吟。他想抓住些什么，好固定住自己随成蟜的动作而摇摆不止的腰部。他感受到自己被一寸寸打开，阴茎高挺，拍打自己的小腹。

“成蟜。”他叹息，凝望着天空上一缕薄薄的白云。他的兄弟摸到他腿间，手指代替了他的舌头，点燃那股熟悉的欢愉。这一次，在他的手指在他体内缓缓分开，撑开那个狭窄的甬道时，嬴政能够抬起腿缠上他的兄弟。他用力将他朝身侧推去，一只手臂触碰到咸涩的海水。成蟜嘤咛一声，但是他不在乎。他直起腰，跪在他兄弟身上迎合他手指的撞击。透过砂砾与海面的反射，他看见成蟜眼里的热烈，还有他绷紧的身体。

“抱着我。”他悄声道，把弟弟从沙滩上拉起来，让他的双手固定在自己腰间。他仰望他的目光让嬴政觉得自己在被崇敬，让他觉得自己有力量，尽管如果他弟弟想要的话，完全可以推开他把他摁在下面。他们的身体重叠着，交叉在一起，伴随着海洋的呼吸艰难地找到他们之间平缓的律动。

“求你。”他再一次听见这个字从弟弟嘴里说出，嬴政抚摸他的头发，微微张开腿让他进一步做下去。仅仅是他任由成蟜对他做一切想做的事这个念头就足够让他兴奋的阴茎在他们两人身上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。成蟜抽回手，嬴政先是发出一声不赞成的呼吸，咬住他弟弟的双唇以示不满。他伸手握住成蟜的性器，从前到后握了一握，然后才在弟弟陡然加剧的呻吟声中跪坐上去。每一寸感觉都被无限放大：他听见海鸟的鸣叫，海潮逐渐漫过他们的四肢，成蟜血管里涌动的血液。他感到自己包裹着弟弟的阴茎，被缓慢绵长地深入，等到他全部进去，他们都满头大汗，气喘吁吁。

他侧头依靠在成蟜的顶骨上，而成蟜顺从地等待他缓过气来。过了一阵子，嬴政直起声低声笑着，询问他还记不记得那个点的位置。就像听到号令的士兵，成蟜动起来，次次撞击在那个脆弱的点上。嬴政腹部绷紧，弓下腰，在即将被推上云霄前被一双手臂抱起，重新丢在地上。他空虚地颤栗，下一刻便被深吻，他的舌头粗暴地探入，就像交媾一样推进。一只手分开他的双腿，让他夹紧他的腰。他再次被深入，被触碰，那双嘴唇从他的唇上移动到下颚，颈部，锁骨，力道之大让嬴政毫不怀疑第二天就会留下红印。他感受到那双红唇包裹住自己的乳珠，粗糙的舌苔与开合的牙关挑逗般来回粗粝地摩擦过那里，让它们肿胀、泛红、挺立。他呻吟着，呢喃着弟弟的名字。他不知道自己还能在性爱中如此投入而无力，如同泥沙紧随水流的步伐。

他弟弟的阴茎把他缓慢地打开，贯穿到底，不停留一秒便再度抽出。无需睁眼嬴政也能感到他们的亲密，像血液交融，被联结在一起。他没能坚持太久，成蟜最多只这么完整地做了了十几次他就射了，高潮时他肌肉收缩，格外敏感，但是成蟜没有停下，仅仅是闷哼一声，加快了抽插的步伐。在高潮的余温里，嬴政朦胧地想，第二天他一定腰酸背痛。

“王兄，”他在他耳边呢喃，声音迎合海浪，“嬴政。”

他疲惫地扭动腰部迎合弟弟的冲撞，在湿漉漉的暖流填满他时他再一次去了。他用力握着成蟜的双臂，不知道时间过了多久，但是太阳仍旧悬挂在头顶，只是潮水逐渐漫过了他们的身躯。成蟜拉着他，让他在他身边躺下，海浪拍打，海风和煦。成蟜侧过身亲吻他，这个吻漫长而全心全意，咸涩如同泪水。

 

-

太多时候，嬴政希望自己不必去看。

但是。

但是。

更多的时候，他希望自己看见。

迁徙的群鸟如同幕布般遮蔽天空。森林浩瀚仿佛碧绿海洋。夕阳没入远山背后时渲染了大半个天空。群星悬挂在头顶，银河如地上的长河。海面上的朝阳，金黄赤红而生机勃勃。

成蟜黑曜石般的双眼，红润的嘴唇，微笑时上扬的弧度。

嬴政无法消除那些他曾经看见的东西，那些场景、气味、情感如同铁烙就刻在他的流线型的骨骼上，要想除去它们除非自己化作尘土。

但是某些时刻，比如当成蟜的吻落在他额头，他开始觉得过去没有那么糟糕，明天永远是崭新的一天。这些美好提醒他，往事没有那么重要，重要的是他，他们，还有他们即将度过的悠悠岁月。

 

<完>

 


End file.
